Decepciones
by Aislinn Massi
Summary: Durante una de las clases de teatro a las que va Bella, su amor imposible, Edward Cullen, le rechaza sin darse cuenta, ella se siente devastada pero muestra a todo el mundo que esta bien, para al finaL irse y derrumbarse sin que nadie lo note MINI-FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, excepto la Maestra Everth y lo que le pasa a Bella que es una experiencia vivida

**Summary:** Bella esta en una de sus clases de actuación, entro a ese taller sin darse cuenta que ahí encontraría a su amor imposible, Edward Cullen, de a poco él se convirtió en uno de los motivos validos por los cuales seguía yendo al taller, pero cuando el la rechaza poco a poco ella se cansa y decide rendirse.

Bella POV

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, de una hermosa tarde de jueves en Phoenix, termine de arreglarme el desastre que tenia por cabello, tome el dinero del bus y Salí con una gran sonrisa, iba camino a mis clases de teatro, era una escapada de la horrible escuela y el lugar donde me sentía bien, a gusto, donde podía ser yo misma, sin duda era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado.

En la estación saque mi preciado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, amaba a ese libro de una manera que nadie podía entender, cuando oí el ruido de un motor estruendoso, levante la vista y ahí venia el autobús.

20 minutos después llegue a la casa de la cultura en la que tomaba el curso de teatro, siempre procuraba llegar temprano para poder hablar con el, Edward Cullen.

Era guapo, terriblemente guapo, se movía con seguridad, era el mejor actor de todo el grupo, su voz tenia un tinte musical y era una de las mas hermosas que jamás haba oído, hablaba fuerte y claro, demostrando la seguridad en si mismo, era alto y tenia 16 años mientras que yo tenia 15, tenia unos ojos verdes que te imposibilitaban apartar la mirada de ellos, un cabello cobrizo que siempre llevaba con un aire rebelde, facciones que parecía haberlas hecho el propio Miguel Ángel, labios finos pero a la vez carnosos, nariz recta…

Una palabra lo describiría, perfecto

Y también, inalcanzable, nunca había salido con ninguna del curso, pero era de esperarse que tuviese novia en su escuela, solo lo veía los martes y jueves de 6 a 8, eran las cuatro horas mas felices de toda mi semana.

Antes de entrar al salón, procure arreglarme un poco, no es que yo fuese la belleza en persona, era delgada, floja, mi cabello a pesar de tener un tono bonito y ser largo, siempre se las ingeniaba para parecer horrible y desarreglado, mi piel era muy blanca, raro en el lugar donde vivía, lo único bueno es que en el sol se veía cremosa y algo bonita, pero aun así no era de las mejores, mis ojos eran grandes y de un profundo color chocolate, tenia unas pestañas espesas y negras, por lo que, aparentemente, mis ojos era lo único bonito que en realidad tenia, toque a la puerta y desde adentro de oyó un coro de "pase"

Entre al salón, y ahí estaba el, sentado en su silla hablando con la maestra Everth, nuestra maestra de teatro, me acerque a ellos para comenzar la ronde de saludos, como todos nos teníamos la suficiente confianza, nos saludábamos de beso

-Hola Miss- le sonreí y le bese en la mejilla

-Hola Bella- contesto ella

-Hola Edward- sin poder evitarlo me ruborice me acerque para dejar un casto beso en su mejilla, el cual respondió casi de inmediato, lo que me hizo sentirme en el séptimo cielo

-Hola Bella- en cuanto me aparte note una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, él siempre era un perfecto caballero, le sonreía a todos y era amable

Deje mi bolso en la silla que estaba a su lado, que gracias a Dios estaba libre, pero sin querer ser descortés le pregunté

-¿Esta ocupado?

Me miro y contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Claro que no

Termine de saludar a los pocos que ahí se encontraban y volví a mi lugar, al lado de mi amor imposible.

Después de un rato de conversaciones banas y sin sentido con Edward y la maestra, mientras llegaban más y más alumnos, Everth dijo que iba a resolver un asunto en la dirección y nos dejo solos, confiaba lo suficiente en nosotros como para saber que no haríamos un desastre total.

Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio (cómodo a mi parecer) Edward se levanto y sin palabra alguna, se dirigió al lado de Lauren, otra compañera, yo espere, saque mi libro, pero no me podía concentrar, pensé en oír música pero había olvidado mis audífonos en casa, ya no me sentía feliz, ni cómoda, ni bien, ya no.

No se porque pero sentí la urgente necesidad de abandonar ese salón que de un lugar feliz y lleno de paz se había convertido en mi infierno personal, decir que me había mareado, que sentía claustrofobia o simplemente que se me hizo tarde y me tengo que ir, cualquiera de esas excusas serviría para mi. Pero no, no podía mostrarme tan cobarde ante un simple rechazo, que no era tan rechazo si no un simple "alejamiento", solo se había ido de mi lado pero yo solo quería tirarme en un rincón, hacerme una bola y llorar, hasta que mis ojos no pudieran derramar una lagrimas mas, hasta que quedaran secos de dolor y humedad, que mi voz se quedara sin fuerzas y mis piernas débiles y flácidas.

Seguía escuchando su voz, pero no hablaba conmigo, adoraba oír esa melodía y mucho más cuando era dirigida hacia mí, aunque en este momento era regalada para alguien más.

Me sentí como si estrujaran mi corazón en un millón de pedazos sin delicadeza alguna y con todo el odio posible que pudiera contener quien reducía a fragmentos mi órgano vital.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon por la comisura de mis ojos por lo que baje la cabeza avergonzada

Fingí tener algo en el ojo para borrar las silenciosas lagrimas que evidenciaban el animo de mi corazón "como duele fingir estar bien" pensé con un dejo de amargura en la frase, por suerte nadie reparaba en mi así que rápidamente quite de mi rostro las evidencias de mi sufrimiento.

Sentí una mirada en la parte posterior de mi cuello, fija, si intenciones de apartar la vista, como si tuviera un gran letrero de neón que dijera: "MIRAME,MIRAME" pero no levante la mirada por miedo a que notaran el borde enrojecido de mis ojos, las pestañas húmedas y las marcas rojas en mi mejilla causadas por la violencia con la que me quite las lagrimas, por miedo a eso y por qué _él_ lo notara, que viera el daño y la _importancia_ que infligían sus movimientos ante mi

Se fue el sentimiento de "fija observación", pero no por eso levante la vista, seguí con la mirada fija en la parte de mis rodillas que quedaba al descubierto gracias a mi pantalón artísticamente desgarrado, no había imaginado la razón por la que me importaría tanto todo lo que el hacia, pero yo había conocido y vivido un amor parecido, sabia lo que se sentía y mis dudas se aclararon aunque me negué a aceptar que estaba enamorada de el de esa forma.

Para mi suerte, comenzó la clase, no me cruce con su mirada, ni el intento conseguir la atención de mis ojos, aunque tuviera asegurada la de mi mente, y si lo intento yo no me di cuenta, pasado un rato, sonreí un poco y todo pero en cuanto dieron puerta libre a marcharnos, salí de ahí corriendo si siquiera decir adiós a la chica con la que había establecido una conversación masomenos coherente, en cuanto puse un pie en el primer escalón un torrente de frescas lagrimas adornaron mi rostro y así camine rápidamente para llegar a mi destino, esquivando gente, cruzando calles sin levantar la cabeza, solo con pena en mi alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto me paso hace como 8 meses o un poco mas, ya lo olvide y todo, pero pues decidi ponerlo aqui porque me gusto como lo <strong>**describí**

**Si les gusto dejen review y agreguen a sus favoritos, díganme si quieren una segunda parte, con un final feliz y bonito o si lo dejo ****así**

**Estoy participando en el New Year Contes de Diario Twilight, en mi perfil esta la historia se llama "NYC Sorpresa de año nuevo" Ahi esta el link del concurso y pues si les gusta voten por mi :D**

**Se despide Aislinn **


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Ya era martes, me había sobrepuesto, no había llorado mas que el trayecto que hizo el bus a la casa y ya, ni una lagrima más.

No se porque había reaccionado así, es decir, no es como si él me hubiese dicho que yo era la persona mas importante en su vida, pero dejarme así, sin decir una palabra y cambiarme por una cualquiera… no se, creo que en ese momento me sentía lo mejor del mundo solo porque él me hablaba, y luego, volver a caer en la dura realidad, me dolió…

Había llegado a casa y como no era raro, mi madre no se encontraba, últimamente nunca se encontraba en casa cuando yo llegaba de la escuela, probablemente era porque se estaba viendo hace poco con un tal Phil, pero, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacia mamá, esto también parecía ser pasajero, aunque debido a cierta persona de cabellos cobrizos yo no estaba muy perceptiva con los demás.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, decidí hacer algo de pasta y hacer un intento de salsa, ya que no estaba todos los ingredientes para hacer una de verdad.

El resultado de mi 'salsa' fue excelente había un poco de carne molida con algo de aliños, le agregué un puré de tomate y una pequeñísima porción, que no alcanzaba ni para un cuarto de plato, de "salsa para pasta con champiñones"

Bien dice el dicho, estomago lleno, corazón contento… o algo así, me dirigí a mi habitación que por suerte tenia baño propio, abrí el grifo de la ducha y espere un poco, mientras buscaba mi toalla y sandalias de baño, me consentí, me quede un ben rato sentada en el piso de la ducha dejando que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo, utilice mi jabón preferido con aroma a fresas, un gel de baño con el mismo olor y salí hasta que la piel de mis dedos estaba arrugada, sentía que por lo menos esa pequeña muestra de afecto me podía regalar antes de lanzarme de cabeza a la jaula de los leones, que en este caso seria solamente Edward, y yo seria una estúpida oveja que no se cansa de sufrir a manos del león morboso y masoquista (1)

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio y ya que no me sentía muy de ánimos ni estaba optimista, la ropa que escogí no era lo que se dice llamativa unos pantalones de jean entubados de un azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con líneas diagonales rojas, amarillas mostaza y azules, unas pequeñas botas café y mi pelo suelto por la espalda.

Tome mi mochila, metí el dinero del bus y lo de mi cena, mi iPod, y mi preciado libro de Cumbres Borrascosas.

Salí a la calle sin expectativas para la clase de hoy, solo iría, participaría, y seria como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando llegue al salón donde se impartía la clase, el 6 (2) del anexo, me sorprendí de ver a la mayoría de mis compañeros fuera del salón, pero me encogí de hombros y me senté en el piso para poder leer tranquila mi libro, en eso estaba cuando llego Jasper y se sentó a mi lado, el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener

-Hola Bells- me despeino ligeramente el cabello después de darme un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Jasper- le devolví el beso y recogí mis piernas para poder abrazarlas y no estorbar a nadie

-Otra vez esa cosa, pobre libro debe estar harto de que lo agarres tanto- me quito mi lindo libro y lo miro con una mueca de asco

-¡Dámelo!- exclame riendo al tiempo que él iba recargando mas y mas su costado izquierdo del piso y yo me tiraba encima de el para poder recuperar a mi bebe

-Ains, la pequeña Bella no alcanza su libro- me hizo pucheritos y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, claro como el tenia 17 y era realmente alto (cerca de 1.78) y yo era pequeña (no mas de 1.60) me era casi imposible arrebatarle el bendito libro

Estaba prácticamente encima de él (él estaba poyado en el piso por completo y seguía moviendo sus brazos evitando que yo pudiera agarrar el libro) cuando un carraspeo en frente de nosotros nos hizo detener nuestra pelea amistosa, voltee con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero ésta se borro en cuanto vi quien nos había interrumpido.

Era Edward, que nos veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, en ese momento, me di cuenta que nuestra posición era bastante comprometedora, por lo que rápidamente me levante y trata de limpiar mi ropa

-La maestra acaba de llegar y me pidió que los llamara- sin decir nada mas ni relajar su postura volteo y se perdió dentro del salón

-Uy, creo que alguien se encelo- Jasper todavía sonreía cuando me extendió mi libro y me paso el brazo por los hombros para entrar al salón

-¿El?- Jasper sabía muy bien a quien me refería, conocía mi situación, pero no se metía en ella, ya que era amigo de Edward y aunque me había ofrecido su ayuda, yo la rechace una y mil veces

-Nah, yo… pues claro que el, Bella- me sonroje hasta lo imposible, me soltó en cuanto entramos al salón y se dirigió a Everth para saludarla, lo seguí y después de saludarlos a todos incluso a Edward el cual llegue a pensar que era bipolar, puesto que en cuanto lo salude sonreía excesivamente y hasta me abrazó.

Me senté cuatro sillas lejos de él y procure no mirarlo más, durante el resto de la clase.

En cuanto Everth cerró la puerta y se dirigió al frente de la clase, todos nos callamos, inclusive Jasper (el cual estaba al lado mio) dejo de molestarme.

-Bueno chicos, hoy viene a la ciudad por parte de la compañía Tespis (3) la obra de "La cantante calva" (4), así que recojan todas sus cosas y vamos a verla

Agarre mi bolso y junto a todos los demás salimos rumbo al Jardín Principal, que era donde se presentaban todas esas obras, busque a Jasper con la mirada, pero lo vi con Edward, así que decidí seguir sola con mi camino, hasta que llego Alice, una chica bastante hiperactiva, alegre y optimista, era bajita y tenia el cabello oscuro, negro azabache y hace poco se lo había cortado, haciendo que tuviera mechones apuntando en todas direcciones, era una buena persona y a pesar de no ser mi mejor amiga, me llevaba bastante bien con ella.

A penas nos estábamos preguntando como estábamos cuando llego Edward

-¿Me la permites unos momentos?- al principio pensé que se dirigía a mí, pero a ver que miraba Alice, esta asintió con una de sus habituales sonrisas y desapareció

-Hola Bella- volvió a saludare con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Edward- fruncí un poco el seño pero aun así sonreí

-¿Cómo estas?- la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y a mi comenzaba a solerme las mejillas solo de verle

-Bien… ¿y tu?

-Muy bien, oye hablando de salidas y obras, están presentando esta obra Órfico Blues, y pues quería ver si querías acompañarme- al finalizar su frase se paso la mano por el cabello y lo desordeno aun mas haciéndolo ver sexy que…

¡Rayos! ¿Qué me había preguntado?

Ah si, la obra.

Y demonios que si quería ir a verla, pero yo no tenía dinero, la entrada estaba bastante cara puesto que era una de sus últimas presentaciones y había tenido bastante éxito

-Claro que me encantaría ir Edward- la sonrisa que tenia algo de macabra volvió a aparecer en su rostro- pero no puedo, lo siento- y volvió a borrarse la sonrisa

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que te encantaría- me miraba fijamente hipnotizándome con su verde y profunda mirada

-Y claro que si, pero no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar la entrada

-No seas boba, si la entrada la pago yo- Y ahora una sonrisa más normal se dibujo en su rostro

-La tuya claro, pero no la mía- le sonreí un poco y apresure el paso porque nos habíamos quedado rezagados

-Vamos Bella, no es nada- mantuvo mi paso con facilidad y me puso un brazo en la cintura para quitarme del camino de un ciclista

-Si es algo Edward, así que olvídalo y apúrate que no están dejando- volví a apretar el paso aunque eso significara alejarme de la maravillosa sensación de su brazo en contacto con mi piel, pero a pesar de eso, sonreí, porque él estaba haciendo el intento de estar conmigo fuera de clases.

-Esta bien, te invito a ver "Un solitario en octubre", mañana, a las 6 de la tarde en el Jardín Principal, es entrada libre- se le notaba cierto matiz de irritación en la voz, por lo que le conteste de mala manera

-No debes sentirte obligado a invitarme a nada- lo acepto, fui brusca y grosera, pero si él estaba obligado a hacer eso, podía irse en un viaje derechito y sin escalas ni retorno a la mierda.

-¡No me siento obligado! ¡Te invito porque quiero!- casi grito ofendido

-Pues no es lo que parece, la clase pasada ni siquiera volteaste a verme después de saludarme- le gruñí por lo bajo, pero el me escucho

-¿Qué?

-Nada- y comencé a correr en dirección a los demás, de seguro le había dado remordimiento de conciencia con la pobre que lo miraba como si el fuera el todopoderoso y el que nunca me hacia caso.

-Nada que, Swan, esto no se queda así- me agarro de la cintra y formo una bastante eficaz jaula a mí alrededor

-Suéltame Edward, me viene valiendo lo mismo si quieres tener mi compañía o no- ¡Vil perra mentirosa del mal! Me grito mi interior. Claro que si me importaba, pero él no lo sabría

-Bella, mírame- se coloco en frente de mi y poso sus dos manos en mis mejillas, por un momento me atonte ante el toque, pero después me recompuse

-Nunca había invitado a nadie a que me acompañara a nada, al menos no a ninguna mujer

-Lo dudo- contradije, tratando de evitar su mirada

-No seas absurda Bella, solo acompáñame a una tonta obra que ni siquiera quiero ver, solo quiero estar contigo- durante un momento cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, agrando sus ojos hasta lo imposible por dos segundos masomenos y luego se relajo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima

-¿Qué?- apenas y pude preguntar ¿No quería ver la obra? ¿Entonces para que me invito?

-¡Que me gustas maldita sea! ¡Me gustas demasiado!

-¿Uh?- sople mas que hable

-A este paso no llegaremos a nada ni en 10 años- dijo para si, para después acercar mi rostro al suyo y darle un suave beso a mis labios medio estáticos

Mi primer beso

Dado por mi amor platónico

Edward Cullen besándome a mí

-¿No vas a responderme?- murmuro sobre mis labios

Y volvió a besarme, con más ímpetu que antes, y yo le respondí, con toda el fervor que pude, porque era mi amor platónico y me estaba dando mi primer beso

No sabia que hacer, así que el me guio y cuando su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y no supe que hacer se lo llevo entre sus dientes, dándole un sensual tirón y estaba segura de que marcándolo como suyo, porque no cabía duda que era posesivo.

Se separo despacio de mi, mientras le daba suaves piquitos a mis labios, luego ligeros besos de mariposa en mis mejillas y en mi nariz

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Yo?- debo admitir que después de su arrollador beso, eso era lo más coherente que podía decir

El tan solo me miro con una ceja alzada

-Si- volvió a besarme, con algo más de lentitud, pero con el mismo fervor y devoción

-No más juegos de quitarle cosas a Jasper ¿entendido?- recargo su frente en la mía y yo me deje hacer, sonriendo como boba

-Esta bien - acepte sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Sigue en pie la invitación de mañana?- pregunte después de un rato de estar con los ojos cerrados y regalándonos suaves caricias en el rostro

-Esa y todas las que quieras mi vida- dijo ante de volver a besarme

* * *

><p>(1) Hace alusión a las frases :<p>

Edward: Y así el león se enamoró de la oveja  
>Bella: Que oveja tan estúpida...<br>Edward: Que león tan morboso y masoquista

(2) No pude evitarlo, es el salón donde yo tomo clases :D

(3) Es la compañía de teatro en donde trabaja mi maestra

(4) Es una obra que voy a hacer, es teatro de lo absurdo y no habla de absolutamente nada, pero esta muy graciosa y si les llama la atención búsquenla es de Eugène Ionesco

* * *

><p><strong>Nada mejor que terminar el año con capitulo ¿no? <strong>

**Aquí en México son las 11: 10 p.m. así que todavía estamos en el 2011 :D**

**Espero les haya gustado y si dejan reviews pondré el punto de vista de Edward de la primera parte, cuando Bella se sintió mal y se fue**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! **

**Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes, que se la pasen genial y disfruten**

**Dejen reviews ¿si? De regalo de navidad atrasado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV **

Decir que estaba emocionada era poco, que saltaba de un lado a otro pareciendo una hada salida de cuento se acercaba un poco mas, dando pequeños grititos para mi y moviéndome sin cesar de aquí para allá y de allá para acá era la descripción mas certera del estado de excitación en el que me encontraba.

Era miércoles.

El día que tendría mi "primera cita" con Edward.

La función empezaba a las seis de la noche, pero él me había dicho que nos encontráramos a las cuatro.

Eso era un buen indicio ¿no?

Quería pasar más tiempo conmigo del necesario y yo me sentía soñada.

Había procurado arreglarme para verme mas "atractiva" a la vista, unos pantalones algo mas pegados de los normales que yo me pondría, una blusa color azul rey con un poco de escote en v y unas sandalias de piso con pequeñas joyas de fantasía en distintos tonos de azul y amarillo.

Ya estaba llegando al pequeño jardín que se encontraba en frente de la casa de cultura donde tomaba clases, el punto donde Edward y yo nos reuniríamos.

Eran las cinco en punto, pero no había rastro de Edward, pero bueno, yo no era la más puntual del mundo así que no tenia porque juzgarlo por llegar unos minutos tarde.

_4:10…_

_4:23…_

El tiempo seguía pasando pero no había señales de Edward, chequé mi celular, no tenía llamadas nuevas ni mensajes, y si había señal, pero no importaba, lo esperaría, quizás había mucho tráfico.

_4:36…_

_4:49…_

Ahora si me estaba preocupando ¿Qué tal si le paso algo?

_No seas pesimista Bella_, me recrimino mi conciencia.

Pero el no tardaría tanto tiempo, si le hubiese pasado algo me hubiera llamado o cancelado.

Por lo menos ¿no?

_4:58…_

Decidí ir a ver la pequeña feria del libro que se encontraba cerca de el jardín, distraerme un poco, que los pensamientos negativos se fuesen, estirar mis adormecidas extremidades, recuperar un poco la ya perdida esperanza…

_5:07…_

Sonó mi celular, estridente, exigiendo que lo atendiesen.

Me lance como posesa a mi bolso a buscarlo, cual fue mi decepción al no ver el nombre de Edward, si no el de Jasper.

-Hola Jasper- salude desanimada.

-Yo también te amo mi vida ¿Por qué este tono?- sabia que lo decía para animare, pero yo quería oír esa primera frase de otra persona.

-Nada ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llamas?- sé que quizás eso sonó descortés y poco amigable de mi parte, pero no estaba de humor.

-Yo sé que me amas con toda tu alma, no es necesario que me lo repitas tantas veces cariño- pase distraídamente el dedo por los lomos de varios libros sin ponerle ningún interés especial a ninguno.

-Jasper, no es por nada pero… ¡AH!- No pude terminar mi frase porque una gran mano se poso en mi boca y nariz, abarcando el espacio con facilidad, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mi corazón se salto varios latidos, y juro que casi vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos.

Del puro susto solté el aparato que hasta hace medio segundo estaba junto a mi oído, esperando que se lo llevaran y me dejaran en paz, aunque fuese como una piedra, uno de los mas viejos, no faltaba quien lo quisiera y si la persona que no me dejaba respirar lo quería, pues que lo tomase y se largase bien lejos.

-Hola amor- la mano desapareció de mi cara y fue sustituida por unos labios que dejaron un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-¡Maldito!- me voltee en cuanto mis pulmones reanudaron su acción de tomar aire y soltarlo, para poder golpear el pecho del estúpido que me había dado el susto de mi vida.

-Si seguimos teniendo estas peleas no llegaremos a nada ¿lo sabes no?- me acaricio la mejilla y yo le di un manotazo para que alejara cualquier parte de su cuerpo de mi.

-Eres un desgraciado que…

-¿Con quien hablabas?- me interrumpió recogiendo el celular del piso y entregándomelo.

-Vete al infierno- le arrebate el móvil de la mano y me di media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme y olvidarme de la obra y de todo lo demás.

-Oh ¡Vamos Bells! ¡Solo fue una pequeña broma!- mantuvo mi paso sin dificultad.

-¡Una broma por la cual casi termino con un paro cardiaco del susto!- le grite sin voltearme.

El comenzó a correr y se puso en frente de mi, poniendo sus dos manos en mis hombros, deteniendo mi enérgico avance, mirándome directo a los ojos y poniendo esa cara de cordero a medio morir que destruía hasta la voluntad del mas fuerte.

-¿Sabes? Nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te inscribieras a clases de actuación, tienes un poder de convencimiento lo suficientemente grande y controlado como para querer perfeccionarlo- le dije con los dientes apretados.

-¿Me perdonas pequeña?- intente soltarme de su férreo agarre pero no lo logré.

-Odio que me digas así- estaba esquivando su mirada, sabia que si lo veía a los ojos haría todo lo que el quisiese.

-Está bien ¿Me perdonas Bella?

Solté un largo suspiro, cerré los ojos y susurre un casi inaudible "_si_"

Me soltó los hombros solo para enseguida encerrarme en un gran abrazo

-Gracias.

-Sabias que lo haría de todos modos

Me miro con esos ojos azules imposibles y me regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces que hace mi casi-hermanita menor sola por estos rumbos- me paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y me insto a caminar

-Había quedado con alguien Jazz, pero no llegó a tiempo

-¿Cuanto llevas esperando a Cullen?- Si, Jasper sabia todos y cada uno de mis procesos mentales sin que le dijese casi nada.

-Una hora y- saque mi celular, al que afortunadamente no le había pasado nada, y vi la hora 5:14 p.m.- catorce minutos.

Soltó un gran suspiro y susurro algo para el mismo.

-¿Y a dónde iban a ir?- preguntó.

-A ver una obra, "Un solitario en octubre"- Yo ya no quería ir a ningún lado, mi ánimo había desaparecido.

-Pues da la casualidad, pequeña saltamontes, que iremos a ver esa obra

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte

-Tu y yo mi amor, por supuesto- dijo con un tono excesivamente empalagoso

-Ok, ya basta con eso de los apodos amorosos y tu declaración no hecha de amor- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Esta bien gruñona-me revolvió ligeramente el cabello y seguimos caminando.

Jasper era Jasper, mi mejor amigo, el hermano mayor que siempre quise y nunca tuve, la persona que me jugaba las peores bromas del mundo, pero también la que me conocía mejor que a si mismo, el que fingía que era mi novio para salvarme de ciertas situaciones, o para su propio beneficio y darle celos a otras chicas, no me molestaba, yo sabia como era y el sabia como era yo, nada de dramas.

Termino de pasar la tarde, Jasper no toco el tema, sabia que debía dejar pasar un poco de tiempo antes de que me sobrepusiera por completo y pudiese contarle bien las cosas.

Fuimos a ver la obra, de la cual quede flechada, era de lo mas cómica y aunque a ratos pensaba en por qué no me había llamado si quiera para excusarse, Jasper fue el encargado de mantener a raya esos pensamientos deprimentes.

Como el caballero que es, me acompaño hasta la para de autobuses, espero a que subiese y me dijo que le mandara saludos a Reneé de su parte, mi madre lo adoraba y poco le faltaba para hacer que se mudara a casa.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, no pude evitar volver a hundirme en pensamientos negativos acerca de que habría hecho mal, cual habrá sido el motivo de el horrible desplante, que tendría que hace para arreglar las cosas, y a fin de cuentas, terminar por rendirme y como siempre hacia, tan solo pasar de capitulo, y olvidarlo por completo.

Ya era jueves, debía ir a clases de teatro, otra vez, eso significaba volver a verlo y yo sin la menor idea de que decirle o como actuar o si quiera que hacer.

Me arregle como para cualquier otro día, ya no había nadie por el cual debiese verme bonita, agarre mi bolso con mis cosas, tome el bus que me dejaría cerca de la casa de cultura y me dirigí allí.

Entré, puesto que la puerta se encontraba abierta y ahí estaba él, sonriendo y hablando con Eric, otro compañero de la clase.

Me dirigí al asiento que estuviese mas alejado de él, no quería ni verlo, se le veía tan campante y sonante como si nada y ¡Maldito sea! ¡Se puede ir bien a la mierda si falta a una cita y ni siquiera llama para pedir perdón!

-Hola Bella- saludaron al unísono Edward y Eric, ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Eric- le sonreí y seguí de largo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todo el mundo mundial! :D<strong>

**Lamento la demora, me operaron de emergencia de los ojos y pues tuve reposo absoluto, pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capitulo y al estúpido de Edward dejando plantada a Bella**

**Hare dos capítulos mas, creo, si no tres, así que será un mini fic**

**Dedicado a Jasbell Cullen que me hizo darme cuenta que el niño bonito siempre tiene todo fácil , pues aquí le costara :D**

**Espero sus reviews, lamento que este no sea el tan esperado E POV pero esta difícil hacerlo, pero ya esta en camino**

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
